KIO part 10 Season 1 Finale: The Wedding
by AngelicKuro
Summary: Season 1 Finale! Xero marries larxene! And All they're friends come to the wedding! You'll be seeing many Anime Cameos. And it's a race gainst time as Kuro and the gang must get things ready. And when the day finally comes the group is in for a surprise!
1. Chapter 1: From Breakfast to proposal!

Chapter 1: From Wake up to Proposal!

"Rise and Shine Kuro!" Came Xero's voice.

"Gah!!!" Kuro yelled, he jumped up and hit the roof of Aura's house.

"Kuro!" Xero yelled, "Get down from there!"

"Mmmh! Mmm mm mm m!" Kuro yelled.

"Because it's the big day!" Xero said.

"MMh mm m?" Kuro asked.

"The day I propose to Larxene!" Xero said.

"mm mm! Mmm mmm mm mmmm mmm mmmm!" Kuro yelled.

"Fine…" Kuro said, then he grabbed Kuro's foot, then pulled him down.

"mm mmm!" Kuro said.

"Kuro, you can stop talking like that," Xero said.

"Ok," Kuro said pouting, "Thanks for getting me down!"

"No problem," Xero said, "Now, I need you to hid behind a bush or something and put on some moody music."

"Xero," Kuro said, "Don't you think we're rushing this a bit?"

"What? We're not THAT young."

"That's not what I mean!" Kuro said, "I mean, can't it wait till later?"

"Well, of course!" Xero said, "I'm gonna propose at dinner!"

"Ugh, that'll do," Kuro thought. Then Xero and Kuro walked out to the kitchen, there they saw Xion and Aura cooking, everyone else except Draxnew were sitting at a table.

"Where's Draxnew?" Kuro asked.

"He's still recovering," Yuan said, "He shouldn't have come with you to my house."

"What do you mean?" Kuro asked, sitting next to two empty chairs.

"That fight with Marluxia." Larxene said, "He got really banged up by it."

"What do you mean?" Kuro asked, "It was just a push."

"What are you talking about?" Larxene asked, "Marluxia sliced Draxnew's back."

"Yeah, then you fainted from the sight of blood." Iceralx said.

"No I didn't!" Kuro said, "I remember being kicked to the face, then hitting a rock, I saw Draxnew get pushed, then I went black."

"Kuro…" Abinixia said, "Draxnew got sliced, then kicked a couple times. He was never near you!"

"No way…" Kuro said, "But…"

"It's the forest," Yuan said.

"What are you talking about?" Abinixia asked.

"Allow me to explain," Yuan said, "The forest of forgotten memories replaces its victim's memories with substitute memories."

"That's why Kuro doesn't remember anything?" Iceralx asked.

"Exactly," Yuan said.

"By the way, where is Xero?" Iceralx asked.

"I don't know…" Larxene said, "Have you seen him, Kuro?"

"Yeah, he woke me up," Kuro said, "But I don't know where he went."

"Eh, it doesn't matter, he's fine." Yuan said.

"Yeah, I'm just fine!" Xero said, he walked down and everyone, even the two women cooking, had their mouths open so wide that they were touching the ground. Xero was in a tuxedo, but the tie was black, the "coat" was azure, and the pants were Azure as well.

"Xero, what's with the getup?" Larxene asked.

"You'll see, you'll all see, in due time," Xero said.

"Mysterious," Larxene said, "That's what I like about you."

"Kuro!" Xion yelled.

"I'll be back in a second guys," Kuro said, then he walked into the kitchen, "What is it Xion?"

"Why is Xero dressed like that?" Xion asked.

"He's gonna propose to Larxene." Kuro whispered to Xion.

"Really?!" Xion asked excitedly, "OH! When? When? When?"

"He said later tonight," Kuro said.

"Yes!" Kuro heard Larxene say, "Yes I WILL marry you Xero!"

"Or right now?" Kuro said. He turned around and saw Xero and Larxene Kissing.

"Well," Kuro said, "Who's ready to eat?"

"You're lucky we're finished," Aura said, then Kuro ran to the table, sat, and he and the gang began to eat.


	2. Chapter 2: Let's go shopping!

Chapter 2: Let's go shopping!

"How did we end up in this mess?" Kuro asked Xion, he and she were hanging upside down, tied up, against a steel plate. They were slowly being lowered into a pit of boiling lava.

"I told you we should've turned at that sign!" Xion yelled.

"You really wanna die arguing?" Kuro asked.

"Well, no but…" Xion started.

"Will you two please be quiet?!" Came the man's scratchy voice.

"Why are you doing this?!" Xion asked.

"I have my reasons," The man said.

"Ugh, you'll pay for this!" Kuro yelled, he remembered like it was just three hours ago, yeah.

**Three hours earlier**

After breakfast, Kuro stepped away from the table and went to the living room, he sat in a chair and looked at the fireplace, it gave off some sort of amusement. Kuro liked looking at the flames. Then, before his eyes, he saw something strange. It was a field, it was the sun setting in one direction, and an army in a blue uniform, with a symbol of a black sun walking from the sunset. And on the other side was the sun rising, and an army of a red sun on their uniform walking towards the army. Then, when he blinked, it was all gone.

"Wow," Kuro thought, "What was that?" Kuro's thoughts were interrupted when he heard someone call his name, he looked and saw Xion, he walked to her.

"What is it Xion?" Kuro asked.

"Xero and Larxene gave me a list of stuff they want for their wedding and told me to get you so that we can get stuff ready!"

"Cool, so, can I see the list?" Kuro asked, then Xion handed him a scrolled up piece of paper, he opened the paper, and it stretched for about seven minutes, "Uh, how much will this all cost?" Kuro asked.

"I don't know," Xion said, as she grabbed Kuro's wrist and pulled him out of the door, "But Xero and Larxene said you had a credit card, so we'll be fine!"

"Oh boy," Kuro said.

The two walked through the forest which took them about an hour, then they arrived at a town, well, it was more like a city, it was like New York except without the twin towers!.... Oh….. yikes…. Um…. Let's try that again! It was like New York without the Statue of Liberty! Yeah, that works.

"How long has this been here?! And how did I miss it?!" Kuro asked.

"I don't know, guess you're just stupid!" Xion said, smirking, then she started walking down the sidewalk, Kuro followed, then after about ten minutes of walking…

"Where are we going?" Xion asked.

"I don't know! I thought you knew!" Kuro said.

"No, you're the one with the list." Xion said.

"Well, first thing on the list is two swords that have been crafted by dragon bones." Kuro said, "Where will we find that?!" But he didn't realize he was in front of a store whose sign read "Dragon Bone Weapons"

"Kuro," Xion said, "look behind you," she pointed behind Kuro.

"What?" Kuro asked, then he turned around and saw the sign, "Oh! That works!" Then he and Xion went into the store. He walked to the desk that was in the shop, he looked around and saw it was like a pawn shop, except the shelves were loaded with weapons.

"Hiya sir!" Kuro said, as he leaned on the desk, then a buff man turned around.

"Can I help you?" The man asked in a scratchy voice.

"Uh, yes, actually, I need two swords that have been carved from dragon bones please!" Kuro said.

"Oh, are you two getting married?" The man asked.

"N-No!" Kuro and Xion said in unison, both of them blushing.

"Oh, who's getting married?" The man asked, pulling down a sword.

"Oh, a friend of mine, he's the prince of hybrids!" Kuro said, then Xion pulled his head.

"Kuro!" She whispered, "I don't think you should be spreading that! He could be a spy for Kumori!"

"Shadow's gettin' married?" The man asked.

"What?" Kuro asked, escaping Xion's grip, "No! Xero is silly!"

"Xero?" The man asked, "Who would've thought that he would get married before shadow?"

"Well, he is!" Kuro said.

"Interesting," the man said, wrapping up the sword, "That means Xero is more likely to take the thrown over shadow."

"What do you mean 'over shadow'?" Xion asked.

"I mean that since Shadow is the older brother, he would take the throne," The man said, "But since Xero married, now the people of the capital will vote when Kumori dies, or resigns, however, is Shadow gets married, he will automatically take the throne."

"Wow," Kuro said, "Gotta love that democracy!"

"Kuro, that's not Democracy!" Xion said, "It's a Monarchy!"

"Oh," Kuro said, "Well, how much will that cost?"

"Oh, I'd say about Seventy Five Thousand Dollars!" The man said,

"WHAAA?!" Kuro asked, "I don't have that much!"

"You're credit card," Xion said,

"Ugh," Kuro said, he took his wallet out of his pocket, opened it, and handed the man a credit card with a picture of Xion and a cat on it. Xion couldn't help but laugh, neither could the man.

"What?" Kuro asked, "I like Xion and cats!"

"Oh wow," The man laughed, as he handed Kuro the credit card and swords, "Here, thank you!"

"No, thank you for the information!" Kuro said as he walked out, "Ok, first, let's get rid of the swords," He put the swords under his arm, snapped his fingers, and a portal appeared, then he tossed the swords in them, "The bank between dimensions never fails me, now," He pulled out he list, "Our next thing to get are reservations for the wedding at a, "Church of Fordenism," Kuro said, "You know where that is?" Kuro asked,

"No, but it'll only help to look," Xion said, then she and Kuro were on the move again. They walked for about seven minutes, then they came across a bus stop, where they saw a man being mugged by two men in thief costumes.

"Hey!" Kuro yelled, running to the men.

"Kuro wait!" Xion said, she tried to grab Kuro's collar but failed. Kuro stepped in front of the two men.

"Who's this punk?" One of the men asked.

"I'm Kurosaki Arino! And if I were you, I'd start running!"

"Oh yeah?" The man on the left asked, "Or what?" Then Kuro pulled out the Jewel Strider.

"Or this!" Kuro said.

"Oh no!" The man on the right said mockingly, "Not a sword? What will we do? Oh yeah," Then the two men pulled out guns, "This!" Then they pulled the trigger.

"KURO!!" Xion yelled.

"Who's this?" The man on the left asked, looking at Xion, "Oh, must be the punk's girlfriend!"

"Ha, I wish," Kuro's voice came, then the man looked and saw a blue wing covering Kuro's body, Kuro lifted his wing and started walking to the men, the shot at him, but Kuro just used his wings to deflect the bullets.

"What the hell is this?!" The man on the left yelled, "Some kind of trick?!"

"This is no trick!" Kuro said, "This is a bad beatdown!" Then he grabbed the two men's collars, he lifted them in the air, "Put your guns down." The men did so, "Xion! Get their weapons!"

"Alright!" Xion said, she ran to the guns, picked them up and backed away.

"Now," Kuro said, "I want you to run, and this never happened," then Kuro put the two men down, and they ran. Kuro folded his wings, then Xion and he walked over to the man who was being mugged then they realized it was a boy about twelve. "Oh my god! Are you ok?!" Xion yelled, then she and Kuro helped him up.

"You, you're the fallen angel…" The boy said to Kuro.

"Yeah, but that doesn't matter, are you alright?" Kuro asked.

"Yeah," The boy said, "I'm terra, may I ask what you two names are?"

"I'm Kurosaki Arino," Kuro said, "But just call me Kuro."

"I'm Xion Nobody," Xion said.

"Nobody? You're a nobody?" Terra asked.

"Yeah," Xion said,

"I'm sorry," Terra said.

"Hey, Terra," Kuro said, "Sorry to interrupt you two, but where do you live?"

"I… I don't have a home," Terra said sadly.

"What?" Xion asked, "Why don't you come with us!"

"No, I don't want to be a burden…" Terra said.

"You're not being a burden!" Kuro said, "We don't have a home either but we have a place for you to stay!"

"Really?" Terra asked, "are you sure?"

"Yeah!" Kuro said, "But, we have some errands to do, so, you don't mind sticking around for that, do you?"

"N-no," Terra said.

"Plus, we could use someone to guide us around, we're kinda new in town." Kuro said.

"Really?" Terra asked, "Well, I was about to leave, ya see, I want to live somewhere else, somewhere without any limitations, somewhere where I can do whatever I want…"

"Wow," Kuro said, "You want a lot, don't ya?"  
"Kuro!" Xion yelled angrily.

"Kidding! Kidding!" Kuro said.

"Wow," Terra said, "Having a little lovers quarrel are you?"

"We're not lovers!" Kuro and Xion yelled.

**THE END! Hey this one is longer. What's with this guy Terra? Where will the city lead our heroes next? Stay Tuned and find out! (It is not Terra from Birth By Sleep or FFVI It's on oc!)**


	3. Chapter 3: The Trap is Triggered

Chapter 3: The Trap is triggered

"HEY!" Kuro yelled, as he was slowly lowered. "You guys interrupted my flashback!"

Hey! What did I say in part 9?

"Uh," Kuro said, "I was attacked by Kumori?"

Well, that is true but… Then Kuro was naked, don't mess with the narrator.

"GAH!!!" Kuro yelled, it's a shame he couldn't cover himself up since he was chained up, Xion just laughed.

"GIMME BACK MY CLOTHES!!" Kuro yelled, fine… here, Kuro then got his clothes back.

"Thank you," Kuro said, "Now, can we go back to my flashback?" Kuro then remembered what happened earlier.

**One and a half hour earlier.**

"Ok, so, now all we need is reservations at that hotel!" Kuro said.

"Kuro, did you get the wrings?" Terra asked.

"No," Kuro said, "I figured Xero and Larxene should pick the rings. Me and them will come here at a later time."

"so," Xion said, "Now we're going to that church right?"

"I guess," Kuro said, "Hey Terra, can you tell us where the church is?"

"Uh, sure," Terra said, "Follow me," Then he started down a sidewalk, Kuro and Xion had to keep up with him cause if they were away from him, they would get lost in the flood of people. Then, they saw Terra turn right down an alley.

"Hey Terra! Wait up!" Xion said, she and Kuro turned down the alley and then it was just them, Terra was gone. They looked back and saw that all the people on the sidewalks were gone. Then, Kuro and Xion were knocked out.

**Four minutes ago**

When Kuro and Xion came to, they were chained to a metal bar, and were slowly being lowered into something hot.

"What the?!" Kuro yelled, "How did we end up in this mess?"

"We shouldn't have taken that turn!" Xion yelled.

"You really wanna die arguing?" Kuro asked.

"Well, no but…" Xion said.

"Will you two please shut up?!" Came a man's scratchy voice.

"Terra?" Kuro asked, "Is that you?"

"No," The man replied.

"Who are you then?" Kuro asked, "Why are you doing this?"

"Simple," The man said, he walked out of a shadow and he had long green hair, he had pointed ears, and was wearing a white robe that had green stripes.

"A…Adgar?!" Kuro yelled.

"I take it you remember me?" The man asked.

"Of course I do! You're the man who made me kill Isano!" Kuro said.

"No, no, that was you…" The man said.

"Ugh! I hate you're little mind games!" Kuro yelled.

"Kuro, who is this?" Xion asked.

"Sigh," Kuro sighed, "This is Adgar, leader of the grand half-elf."

"Who's this Isano person?" Xion asked.

"My sister," Kuro said.

"Oh, he found out the truth?" Adgar said.

"Hey! Let them go!" Came a familiar voice behind Adgar, everyone looked and saw Terra.

"Terra?" Kuro and Xion asked.

"Who's this? A friend of yours Kuro?"

"You could say that." Kuro said, smirking. Then as Kuro and Xion were watching Terra, he put his hand towards the chains on Kuro and Xion, he made a fist and a ball of blue energy shot from his fist and destroyed the chains, then Kuro and Xion fell.

"Gah!" Kuro yelled, he spread his wings and grabbed Xion's hand, "Xion! Hand on!"

"Wasn't planning on letting go…." Xion said, as she looked at the lava below her. Kuro then Flew himself and Xion to in front of Adgar.

"Give up Adgar!" Kuro yelled, "You're surrounded!"

"Oh?" Adgar asked, then he vanished.

"What was that?!" Terra asked.

"Adgar is a coward," Kuro said, "He gets other half-elves to do his dirty business for him.

"Oh, that reminds me!" Terra said, "I got those reservation at the Church, here's the address," Then Terra tossed Kuro a piece of paper, "Alright, I should go, I'll see you guys again, hopefully."

"Hey!" Kuro said, "Aren't you coming with us?"

"I'm a traveler, Kuro," Terra said, "I can't stay still for much long."

"Well, I hope we meet again, Terra," Kuro said.

"Kuro! You're not going to stop him?" Xion asked.

"It's his path, not mine," Kuro said, "We should get going too, Xion."

"I'll see you guys later," Terra said, then he snapped his fingers and he was gone.

"That was, strange," Xion said, "Let's go to Aura's house."

"Alright," Kuro said, then he and Xion walked out of the building, and saw they were in a large skyscraper, they climbed down the stairs, and walked down the sidewalks to the forest.

**That's all! It wasn't too anticlimactic was it? Cause this aint the climax, oh yeah! Since it's the season finale, ill be updating every Saturday and random days during the week, probably Tuesday or Wednesday. So yeah, Terra's gone, and adgar is still active! What does this mean to Kuro? Let's wait and find out!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Parties

Chapter 4: The Parties

To sum up, Kuro and Xion got home without any trouble, they gave Xero and Larxene the address to the church, they approved, then, Xero handed the stuff that Kuro bought to a group of men, and they went to the church to build it. Within a week, all of Xero's friends and family, who were invited, arrived, and before they knew it, it was the day before the wedding! How will Xero spend his last night as a free man? Well, read and find out, silly!

Kuro sat on the couch, he sat next to a guy about 18, he had long black hair, red eyes, and was wearing a black cloak with red clouds, his fingers were painted, and he wore a ring and a headband that had a funny looking leaf with a line running through it, weirdo.

"Hi, I'm Kuro!" Kuro said, reaching his hand out to the man, the man chook his hand.

"That's nice, call me Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha," The man said.

"Ok, Itachi," Kuro said, "How do you know Xero?"

"We went on a killing rampage once, you?" Itachi asked.

"We're part of a sort of team." Kuro said.

"Ah," Itachi said, he took some tea and sipped it. Then a guy about 17, wearing a red shirt and blue pants, with two swords in sheaths on his waist, with brown hair that was spiked up, and brown eyes, walked over.

"Hiya Kuro!" The guy said.

"Uh, do I know you?" Kuro asked.

"No, silly!" The guy said, "The name's Lloyd Irving! Good to meet cha'!" Then he stuck out his hand and Kuro shook it.

"Uh, you too?" Kuro asked.

"Oh hey, you're the fallen angel right?" Lloyd asked.

"Yeah," Kuro said.

"You, you're the fallen angel?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah," Kuro replied.

"You have a demon inside you by chance?"

"No….."

"Oh, never mind then."

"You can't be the fallen angel!" Lloyd said, "You don't even have a girlfriend."

"That is," Kuro said, as he paused for dramatic effect, "So, sadly true, they everyone at the party is looking at me, aren't they?"

"Yeah," Lloyd replied. Then everyone burst into laughter at Kuro. The laughter was loud.

**Meanwhile, someplace else.**

The bachelorette party was going fine, but then Larxene walked over to Xion, who was sitting on a chair.

"Hey, Xi Xi! How ya doin'?" Larxene asked drunkly.

"Uh…. have you been drinkin?" Xion asked.

"I can't say, im too drunk!" Larxene replied.

"Uh, Larxene just don't go having sex with the janitor,"

"Ugh, no worry, there's only one guy ill be sleeping with, and it's my Tenchi Hakume!"

"Who's tenchi hakume?" Xion asked.

"Uh, I mean Xero!" Larxene replied.

"Wait, why'd you say tenchi?"

"Uh… .uh… why haven't you asked Kuro out yet? Yeah! Not fun bein in the hotseat is it?!"

"Shut up!"

"No, really, answer."

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Xion replied quickly.

"I think this calls for a professional!" Larxene said, "RAINE!!!" Then a woman with an orange robe and black pants, and white hair and blue eyes walked over.

"What is it?" The woman asked.

"We, we have a girl in love denial!" Then all the women/girls in the room gasped.

"Who is it?" A woman asked.

"Well, I can tell you it's not me." Larxene replied, everyone phewed, "It's Xion." Everyone gasped.

"So, who's the lucky guy, Xion?" A woman asked.

"I- I don't know what you mean!" Xion replied.

"See what I mean?" Larxene said.

"Oh, this is serious," Raine said.

"Oh yeah," Larxene said, "It's Kuro!"

"ooh! An older man! Do tell!" A woman said, then they all did a fangirl like squeal (remember, Xion is 14, Kuro is 15)

"Alrgiht, fine, I like kuro, happy?" Xion said.

"YES!" They all replied.

"But you guys have to swear to never tell! I don't know what he'll do if he finds out," then they all hear a thump, Larxene opened a door and saw Xero patting a passed out Kuro. And Draxnew was fanning him.

"Uh, Xion" Larxene said.

"Uh-huh?" Xion asked.

"I think he knows…" Larxene replied.

"No kidding!" Then Xion fainted.

"XION! XION!" Larxene said,

"I'll perform CPR!" Xero said.

"You're not going anywhere near her chest!" A woman said.

"Darn it!" Xero replied.

**OH SNAP! Xion likes Kuro! Next time in KIO, The day finally comes! And we get like forty four guest stars, and one of them is the lonely island! YAY!!!! Oh yeah, the next chapter is the end of this story, and it's half musical.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Day

Chapter 5: The Day

The alarm went off, Kuro quickly turned it off, and jumped up. He went into his closet and pulled out a tuxedo, he put it on, it was white, and the tie was black. He jelled his hair back. He walked out and saw Xero wearing a black and navy blue kimono.

"Xero!" Kuro said, "You look great!" Then he snickered.

"What?" Xero asked.

"Why are you wearing a dress?"

"It's not a dress! It's a battle Kimono!"

"Ok," Kuro said sarcastically, "So, im the best man, right?"

"Yeah"

"What does the best man do?"

"The brides maids."

"What?"

"You dance with them. Oh, and one of them happens to be Xion, huh?"

"You and Larxene planned that, didn't you?"

"Like Crazy."

"Well," Kuro said, "Thanks."

"Any day, now, we have to hurry to the chapel!"

"Right!" Kuro said, then he and Xero walked out and saw a limo, the hopped in, and the limo drove to the chapel, then.

"Ooh! An arcade! Let's stop here!" Xero said, then he played tiem crisis four.

**Thirty minutes later**

"Wow, Xero, you thirty minutes, and we were supposed to be at the chapel twenty minutes ago!" Kuro said.

"Come on, twenty minutes is like four seconds, no one's gonna notice!" Xero said, then they pulled up to the Chapel and saw Larxene in a, as Xero would say, very very very very very very very very very hot black wedding dress.

"Wow Larxene!" Xero said, "You look amazing!"

"Thanks runt!" Larxene said. Them Kuro saw Xion in the same dress.

"Xion!" Kuro said, "Y-Y-You look amazing!"

"Heh heh, thanks Kuro!" Xion said, "You look good too!" Then Kuro and Xero walked into the chapel.

"Damn!" Xion thought, "Put some honey on THOSE biscuits!"

"Are you using my quotes in your head?" Larxene asked.

"Gah!" Xion said, "Larxene you're not supposed to see Xero!"

"Oh crap im not!!" Larxene said.

**In the Chapel with Kuro and Xero**

"Ugh, this is boring," Xero said as he waited for the wedding to begin.

"Yeah, Xero, I know, But you know what I have to cheer you up?"

"What?"

"Well," Then Kuro pulled out a microphone, "Let's just sat it's a song for inspiration!"

**Bold means Kuro singing.**

**Oh oh oh oh!**

**There will be no rules tonight! If there were we'd break em nothings gonan stop us now!**

**Let's get down to it!**

**Nervous hands and anxious smiles, I can fell you breathing this is right where we belong! Turn up the music!**

Then the wedding started playing, Kuro and Xero walked up to the alter, then they saw Collete from Tales of Symphonia and Sakura from Naruto walking up the isle tossing flowers. Then Kuro noticed the bride's maids were Xion, Abinixia, Iceralx, and Retuschi. Then came the one the only, Larxene being escorted by Shadow up the isle. Then Shadow walked over to where Kuro was standing. Then the priest stated saying, "Friends, Family, we are gathered here today to bind this man and woman in holy matrimony. If there is anyone who has objections, speak now or forever hold your peace." Then some Fangirls prepared to raise their hands, "Watch it!" The priest said, the hands went straight down. "Do you, Larxene take Tenchi Hakume to be your lawfully wedded husband, till death do you part?"

"I do."

"Wait!" Kuro said, "Who's tenchi?"

"Oh, that's my real name," Xero said, "Come on, my name really being Xero Asterik? That's not even japaneese!"

"Whatever," Kuro said, "Continue."

"Thanks." The priest said, "And do you, Tenchi Hakume,"

"ha!" Kuro interrupted.

"Take Larxene to be your-"

"Of course! Why else would I be here?!"

"Ugh, then you may now kiss the bride! And make it look good, there are people here with cameras waiting for it."

"No problem!" then "tenchi" Kissed Larxene passionately as Tear Grants from Tales of the Abyss started singing her hym.

**The Wedding Reception.**

Everyone looked at the stage, guess who was on it! That's right! Linkin Park!

"How? How did you do that Kuro?" Xero asked.

"I have my ways…" Then Kuro walked over to Linkin park and gave them each two hundred bucks. Then he left.

"Heh, we would have so taken it for twenty," Chester said, then he high fived Xero.

"Now," Chester said, taking the mic, "This is a shout out from Kurosaki Arino to Xion he says, and I quote, 'The most amazing girl he has ever met' unquote." Then a guy on stage held a sign that read 'que the awwing'

"Awww," Everyone awed.

"Shut up!" Kuro said, "Just sing!"

"Whatever Arino!, One two three four!"

**Bold means Chester singing**

Music started playing in the tune to new divide, after the introduction, Chester started to sing.

**I remember black skies, the lighting all around me.**

**I remember each falsh, as time began to blur.**

**Like a startling sign, that fate had finally found me!**

**And your voice was all I heard, that I get what I deserve!**

Then Chester tossed Kuro the microphone, and he sang.

_So give me reason! To Prove me wrong!_

_To wash this memory clean!_

_Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes!_

_Give me reason to fill this hole! Connect the space between!_

_Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies!_

_Across this new divide!_

Then the guitar solo played, Kuro was playing air guitar and doing a head bang then,

_In every loss In every lie!_

_In every truth that youd deny!_

_And each regret! And Each goodbye!_

_Were some mistakes to great to hide!_

_And your voice was all I heard That I get what I deserve!_

**So give me reason! To prove me wrong! To wash this memory clean! Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes!**

_**Give me reason! To fill this hole! Connect the space between!**_

_**Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies!**_

_**Across this new divide!**_

Then the music played them out. Kuro then jumped off the stage and landed on his feet, then he walked

"So," Kuro said, as he walked over to Xion, "Can I sing or what?"

"What." Xion replied.

"Oh…" Kuro said sadly.

"But the shout out was nice, so ill give you a dance."

"Wait, really?"

"Sure!" Then they noticed Delane was on the stage. And April Rain was playing. Kuro reached his hand out to Xion, and she took it. Then Kuro put his arms around Xion's waist. And Xion put her arms around Kuro's neck. Xero was Dancing with Larxene, and the main character of every anime/anime game were dancing with their lovers.

"Xion," Kuro said, "Was what you said at the bachelorette party true? About liking me, I mean."

"Maybe…" Xion said slyly.

"Xion!"

"Ok, Ok," then she sighed, "Yes, yes it was true."

"R-reaaly?"

"Yes," Xion sighed, then Kuro's wings spread and he shot through the roof into the night sky. The moon was full, and the wedding was a success.

The next day Team Xero was on a yacht. They were still in their wedding outfits, and it was pretty bright, Kuro and Xero were wearing sunglasses. And the entire group started to hear music. Yeah, just guess what song it is.

**Bold = Xero singing**

_Italicized = Kuro singing_

_**Bold and italicized = both**_

Underlined = everyone!

_Shortayyyyy_

**Aww Crap! Get your towels ready it's about to go down! Everybody in the place hit the Freaking deck! But Stay on your MotherFreaking toes!**

_We running this let's go!_

**Im on a boat!**

_Im on a boat!_

**Im on a boat!**

_Im on a boat!_

**Everybody look at me cause im sailin on a boat!**

_Sailin on a boat!_

**Im on a boat!**

_Im on a boat!_

**Im on a boat!**

_**Take a good hard look at the MotherFreaking boat!**_

_Boat yeah!_

**Im on a boat MotherFreaker! Take a look at me! Straight floating on a boat on the deep blue see! Bustin five knots whipping out my coat! You can't stop me MotherFreaker cause im on a boat!**

**Take a picture trick**

_Trick_

**Im on a boat bitch!**

_Bitch_

_**We're drinking Santana Champ cause it so crisp!**_

_Crisp!_

**I got my swim trunks **_and my flippy floppies!_

**Im flippin burgers you at kinko's straight copies.**

_Im riding on a dolphin, doing flips and Shit! The dolphin's splashin getting everybody all wet! __**But this aint sea world, this is as real as it gets!**_

_**Im on a boat MotherFreaker don't you ever forget!**_

**Im on a boat**

_And_

**It's goin fast**

_And_

**I got a nautical themed Pashmina Afgan!**

_Im the king of the world on a boat like Leo! If you're on the shore then you're not meo!_

**Get the crap up! This boat is real!**

_**Screw land! Im on a boat MotherFreaker!**_

_MotherFreaker!_

_**Screw trees I climb buoys MotherFreaker!**_

_MotherFreaker!_

**Im on the deck with my boys MotehrFreaker!**

_Yeah!_

_**This boat engine makes noise MotherFreaker!**_

**Hey dad if you could see me now!**

_See me now!_

**Im flippin you off on the starboard bow!**

_Starboard row!_

_Gonna fly this boat to the moon somehow!_

_Moon somehow!_

_Like Kevin Garnett, anything is possible!_

**Yeah, never thought I'd be on a boat, it's a big blue watery road!**

_Yeah!_

**Poseidan! Look at me !**

_All hands on deck!_

**Never thought I'd see the day, when a big boat comin my way! Believe me when I say I screwed a mermaid!**

We're on a boat!

We're on a boat!

Everybody look at us cause we're sailing on a boat!

_Woah!_

We're on a boat!

We're on a boat!

Take a good hard look at the MotherFreaking boat!

**Sha-Sha-Shorty! Yeah….**

**That's all I wrote! Kuro and Xion's love is firing up! And that's the end of the first season! All of you fans who stuck with me through the first season get a cookie! So, here's the bad news, KIO wont be back for a while. Ok, I know i didn't have forty four guest stars, and lonely island wasnt in it but, it's just the season 1 finale! We still have a long way to go! KIO will return on October Thirty First four our winter season! I gotta tell ya, this was an awesome summer/ early fall! Thanks guys! See ya in winter! *waves bye***

**And now time for the cast of KIO to reflect on the first season.**

**Kuro: Well, I thought it was pretty good, I mean, this season's main purpose was to introduce the main characters, which we were successful in!**

**Xero: Hells ya! This season was a smash hit! I cant wait till the movie!**

**Xion: Well, I liked all the group, I can't wait to work with them again in season 2…**

**Larxene: Everyone was great! Xero is amazing, Xion was sweet, and Kuro, well, he's just so darn fun!**

**Abinixia: My Zexy and I think this was amazing fun, it was a little hard with us working on the fifteenth but, I managed to fit it into our schedule!**

**Zexion: What she said.**

**Iceralx: IT WAS KICK ASS!!! I love everyone here!**

**Retsuchi: Eh, it was alright, I wish I was in it more though…**

**Draxnew: It was pretty fun, I loved Kuro, he was always making jokes on the set.**

**Well guys, See yall in season 2! Bye! AGAIN!!!**


End file.
